


In which Dave Strider is a celebrity

by temporalSorceress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSorceress/pseuds/temporalSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider isn't your typical celebrity. He doesn't wear all the makeup or flaunt his wealth. In fact, he hardly interacts with the other celebrities in his area. He doesn't date them either. One night, while at the club he owns and DJ's at, Dave meets John Egbert. A new student at the university and a new person in town. This new person claims that he does not like dave and is very defensive about it. But Dave is not that naive about people. And he plans to break John one way or another. The only problem? He has a year to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that i have wrote between Dave and John and have actually planned on continuing, so I hope this goes better than my previous experiences.

Your name is Dave Strider. And currently, you are the number one DJ in California. Everything’s great. You live in a mansion by the sea, you’ve recorded multiple songs of your own, and you own your own club. But there is a downside to all of this fame. The only people you’re expected to be with are other celebrities. Not that you’re complaining, most of them look pretty hot. But that’s all due to plastic surgery and lots of makeup. You would much rather prefer someone who went au natural. Like yourself. You can’t wear a lot of makeup, or else it clogs your pours and when you DJ it runs terribly. You are presently doing just that, working the Friday night shift at your club. You don’t pay attention to the gaggle of girls around your booth; all you can focus on is the work in front of you. You can feel rather than hear the music pulsing through your veins, and it’s an extension of your blood. You had a passion for the stuff that most DJs didn’t.  And that’s what made you spectacular at your job. It’s why you’re the number one DJ. Coming back to the present, you realize how thirsty you’ve become so you call for a break.

“I’m taking fifteen; enjoy this playlist of hit songs till I get back.” You turn off the microphone, remove your headset, and turn on the automatic playlist before leaving the booth. You make sure to lock it this time before heading to the bar. Halfway there, you collide with someone who must not have been paying attention. All you see is a patch of unruly black hair before the guy is falling into you.  
            “Oh, wow, ouch. Sorry I’m such a klutz and-” He stops midsentence when he notices who it was that he backed up into. His face immediately turns red. The girl he was with starts to giggle at the whole thing. She seems a little more than tipsy.

“It’s cool, bro.” You mutter, going to move around them so that you can just get to the bar. He starts following.

“Let me buy you a drink, at least.” He seemed flustered. And kind of sexy with how disheveled he looked.

“You know, they usually start out with their name before offering to drug me.” You smirk, watching him squirm uncomfortably for a second.

“John. And I’m not doing this because I like you. I’m not a homosexual.” His voice is firm at the end, and you almost laugh. He sure got defensive there. But, you like the spunk in this one. So, you agree and he pays for your drink. After downing it, you glance over him again now that you can see his face more clearly under the bar light. Blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses, slightly protruding front teeth, and almost invisible patches of freckles on his pale skin. Yup. He screamed nerd, but perhaps with a touch of charm. Still undeniably cute.

“Hey, you never told me your name.” You almost choke on air. He hasn’t heard of you?

“I’d be offended if I thought you were from around here. The name’s Dave. I’m a bit of a celebrity around here.” You watch his eyes go wide before he narrows them.

“What do you mean a bit of a celebrity? I thought you were just some random guy that I ran into.” He looks embarrassed, and that’s when you know that he has a bit of man crush on you. Not a homosexual your ass. You check your watch and look back at the booth. Yup, it’s already crowded.

“Tell you what. Enjoy yourself tonight; tell the bartender that Mr. Strider is treating a guest. I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you afterwards.” And with that, you’re heading back to the booth. You manage to get to the door, unlock it, and slip inside without any troubles. It’d be helpful if you actually hired a body guard, but you don’t want to feel trapped. You stop the playlist and start playing something more upbeat- one of your own songs. You can hear the reaction from the people, mostly screaming, and you can tell you’ve managed to please the crowed.  

Your name is John Egbert. You’ve recently moved to California in hopes of a career of some sorts while you finish of college here. Everything was going fine until Jade, your crazy sister, decided to drag you to some club. It was a really popular place around here, and Jade decided that you needed to get out more. You didn’t even leave her side once you got on the dance floor. Presently, you were sitting at the bar after some random supposedly celebrity ran into you. You had bought him a drink out of kindness but now you can see you really didn’t need to. He had his own tab set up. And he was letting you order freely from it. Either he really trusts you, or he’s loaded. Either way, after a few drinks you start to feel a bit tipsy. But seeing as you don’t see Jade anywhere, you decide to keep going. She did say you needed to socialize a bit, right? Well maybe this would help. Within five minutes, you’re on the dance floor, letting the pulsing beat control your movements. You were okay with that, until you felt someone grab ahold of you. You almost freak out, until you see he’s trying to say something.

“What?” You ask dumbly, blinking a little. You really could not hear what this guy was saying. You can see he’s irritated, since he just starts dragging you to the booth you saw Dave disappear into earlier. When it gets a little quieter, he speaks again.

“Mr. Strider told me to come get you. Good luck.” He opens the booth and shoves you inside. Since you can’t really see as it is, you fall flat on your face.

“Ouch. What was that for?” You sit up, rubbing your forehead. You see Dave staring at you with amusement. What the hell was so funny?

“It’s almost closing time, and that girl you were with left with some douche so I decided I’d be civil and take you home.” He pulls a headset off of his head and sets it on a stand before picking up a microphone. “Alright everybody, it is closing time. You have five minutes to clear out before I call in security.” And with that, he shuts down everything and hauls you up by your arm. You can hardly stand now.

“Wait. My sister left with a guy?” You feel slightly concerned, but the look on Dave’s face calms you a bit.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s in good hands.” He’s helping you into an expensive looking car when you refocus, and you almost climb out again if it weren’t for the seatbelt holding you in.

“Oh hell no. No! I am not riding in this thing, Dave, get me out!” You don’t like fancy cars, they always go to fast and in this state it might make you sick to your stomach.

“Relax, John, I’ll go slow.” He throws you that cocky smirk of his and you almost want to punch it off of his face. Why? Because you can almost physically see the hidden meaning behind that stupid line. Instead, you cross your arms and look out the window when he starts driving. You realize too late that he’s not taking you back to your hotel, but rather back to his own house. This appears to be, from the hulking silhouette, actually a mansion. A giant, freaking, mansion. Great. He wasn’t lying when he said he was a celebrity. You were just officially kidnapped by a celebrity. Good going John, you managed to lose your sister and get kidnapped all in one night. You don’t even realize it when he picks you up, carries you inside, or even sets you in an expensive bed. All you can recall is falling asleep as soon as you hit the silken sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than i thought, so i apologize for that but..uh...i hope it was still enjoyable!


	2. Chapter 2

==>Be Dave

When you wake up, you realize that you are in one of the guest bedrooms. But this thought does not cross you mind. Instead, you are on a mission. A mission to get coffee. You roll out of the bed and head down to the kitchen, where you press a button and start your coffee machine. You jab another button and within a few minutes, your chef is in the kitchen.

"Eggs, bacon and toast. Make it for two." You mumble, remembering that you brought someone home last night. Speaking of which, where is that someone? Oh. Right. He's sleeping in your bed since that was as far as you could get him last night. Which would explain why you woke up in a guest room. As the chef starts to make breakfast, you shuffle to your room and crack open the door. He's still asleep. Good. You grab your phone off your dresser, you left it in here last night, and check it. Quite a few new messages from Rose. And she seems pissed.

TT: Dave.  
TT: Dave, seriously? I know your up.  
TT: Dave don't you dare leave me with this girl.  
TT: Dave you better wake that John kid up and come retrieve the girl.

You shut your phone and tiptoe over to John before grabbing your sunglasses and putting them on your face. Then, you shake John and yell. Loudly.  
"John get up!" You manage to dodge the flying fist that comes straight for you as John wakes violently. You can tell he's not to happy.  
"Why would you wake me up at such a god aweful hour?" He grumbles, looking at the clock. It's ten. You shrug, trying not to grin like a fool. "Just get up. I have coffee and breakfast waiting in the kitchen." With that, you leave and head to the kitchen just as breakfast is being served. You dig in right away and two steaming mugs of coffee are placed in front of you as well as cream and sugar.

"Please tell me you have headache reliever." You turn to face John as he shuffles in to the kitchen, holding his head. You shake your head, picking up a mug and holding it out to him.  
"Drink some coffee. It'll help." You promise and he takes it, sipping it before sitting down at the counter. You finish your food and watch him eat, laughing inwardly every time he winces or grabs his head. Maybe next time he won't drink so much. You glance at the clock again and it is now eleven. Time for a shower. 

==>Be John  
You had woken up with one hell of a headache, and now you are sitting at the counter as Dave slips away leaving you there. You nurse a cup of coffee, feeling the affects almost immediately. It's kind of a relief. After a few minutes, you get up to explore. You start down one hallway and get about halfway when you hear something on the other side of the door that you are about to open. Sounds like water, and that would be normal for a shower. But there was something laced in with that. Something that you can't quite identify so you push open the door anyways. And you turn bright red. Dave is in a shower with a clear glass door. That's not whats making you turn red. Its what he's doing. He has a hand wrapped loosely around his dick and is leaning against the shower door with his free hand, eyes closed and head down. In any other situation, it would have been sexy. But you are John and you are _not_ attracted to this. Even though your body says other wise. You almost pass out when he raises his head, opening one eye before seizing up and managing to stay standing through an orgasm. What the hell did you just get yourself into? You can see his smirk as he washes off, puts his sunglasses on, and turns off the water.  
"John." He purrs, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower.

"D-Dave!" You squeak, stumbling back. He laughs, stopping by a panel before pressing a button. The lights flicker back on, they were off before leaving only a red heating light in the shower to light the room, and you can fully see Dave. He's definately toned, not the big bulkiness of most male celebrities, and his skin is flawless. Mostly. It has a few freckles here and there, and he has a birthmark on his shoulder. He has a thin trail of blonde hair running from just under his belly button and disappearing under the towel. Returning your gaze to his face, you realize that he was probably watching you check him out. So, out of instinct, you blurt your favorite line.  
"I swear I'm not a homosexual...I just...uh...wrong place wrong time." You laugh nervously backing out of the room before shutting the door quickly and almost running back down the hallway. You sit at the breakfast bar, nearly hyperventilating as you try to get rid of the tight feeling in your jeans. You can't stay here any longer. And you are definitely not getting a ride from that douche. So, you do the next best thing and message a friend of yours.

EB: Hey Jake. Will you come pick me up if I give you an address? I'll explain when you get here.

And then you wait. And wait. And wait. And he never answers your text. He must be in a bad reception zone. So, when Dave finally walks into the kitchen, thankfully fully dressed, you cast your eyes to the ground and rub the back of your neck.

"I need a ride home..." You cough awkwardly. Damn, you can't even look him in the eye. Not that it would matter, seeing as he always wears those sunglasses.  
"Sure dude. Are you sure you don't want to catch another peek, though?" He gives that stupid cocky smirk and you stand up, throwing your toast at him. He dodges it and grabs his keys, walking away. You quickly follow and almost groan when you realize that you have to ride in the death trap again. You get in grudgingly though and buckle in, noticing it when he doesn't. Before you can say something, he revs the engine and pulls off, causing you to have a death grip on the arm of the leather seat. After a few terrifying minutes of you trying to give directions, you finally get home. Your unbuckling and turning to thank him when a pair of warm soft lips catches yours. Heat rises to your face. It's over as soon as you begin, and Dave has his smirk on his face again. Your eyes are wide, and you flounder for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
"There. Now you have something to think about." He starts his car again, and you jump out. After shutting the car door, he zooms off. You turn and flee back into your apartment, throwing yourself onto your bed once your inside and the door is safely locked. What the hell was that? Why did he kiss you? Why didn't you push him away? Why did you enjoy it? Why did you kiss back? Each new question brings more shame to yourself, and by the end your rolling around in your own misery and frustration. It doesn't make sense. He kissed you, you kissed back, and you enjoyed it. Even though you don't like men. Nope. You like women. Not even that was convincing. You groan and stand up, heading to your shower. Maybe a nice, relaxing shower will get your mind off things. It's not until the hot water hits your skin that you realize that your thoughts are back on the little shower scene with Dave this morning and your slowly nursing a rather painful erection. He did that on purpose, the kiss anyways. He knew it would confuse you. You let a groan slip past your lips and try switching your thoughts to women. Not a single thought stays long before your back on the face Dave was making. Quicker then you ever have before, your riding out a rather powerful orgasm and sinking in the shower to your knees. It wasn't just yesterday that you were thoroughly convinced you only liked women. Now? Your not so sure. You even ignore your phone when it rings, even if it could have been your sister. Even she doesn't cross your thoughts, and you end up staring blankly at the faucet as you try to sort out your feelings. Even after the water has long gotten cold.

==>Be Dave  
You find yourself sitting in your bedroom, once again in a rather compromising position. You had kissed John in hopes of helping him out a little. Instead, your sure that you had thoroughly confused him. Even if he had kissed back, you could see the confusion on his face. You didn't have a gig tonight, and it almost pissed you off. So, to pass the time, you hit a button and your flat screen tv appears, hanging from the ceiling. You grab a worn x-box controller and turn on the console. A little call of duty never hurt anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to state this now...don't expect any super long chapters from me unless something really good is going to happen apparently. Most of the chapters will probably be short, but i write them as i go and when i run out of ideas for a single chapter, thats where it ends. But i hope you all had a merry christmas. Let me know if you spot any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am going to go ahead and upload another chapter, give new readers something to read and current readers to continue. I'll probably start slowing down once i hit chapter five...you have to remember that i don't write very much. Not intentionally. I just write as i go. As a note, most of the time if i leave off with a character, that character will be the continuation in the next chapter. so like last chapter, i left off with dave so i will continue this chapter with dave.

You wake up to find your tv is still on and your phone is beeping at you to tell you that you have a new message. You pick it up and crack one eye open to read the screen, which is painfully bright on your sensitive eyes. Where were your sunglasses? Oh well, your home alone. So, you go back to reading the screen of death and almost run screaming from the room. Almost.

EB: Hey Dave.  
EB: I found your number in my phone and figured it had something to do with you.  
EB: But that's not the point. Um.  
EB: We need to talk. Like, soon. So...  
EB: Meet me at the Starbucks that's literally a block from my house.  
EB: Oh! Meet me at six.  
EB: Sorry  
EB: Bye

You give a genuine smile to your phone and you're thankful that no one is around to see it. After checking the time, it's 4:30, you get up and find yourself under the hot jets of your shower once again. But this time, you just let it relax you. Nothing more. You stay in the water for a good half hour before actually washing your hair and scrubbing your body with the body wash that you saved for special occasions. Such as tonight. It was just a coffee shop, but you were going there for John. And whether or not he classified it as a date, it would be a coffee date to you. You get out and dry yourself off, not bothering with the panel before heading back to your room and into your closet. Literally. It's like a mini fucking shop in here. Heading over to where the more casual clothes are, you settle for a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and white long sleeve with a broken record on it. You always liked this shirt. You grab a new pair of shades from the accessories rack and your red converse form the shoe area. They're getting worn out, but that makes them all that much better. By the time your dressed, it's ten till six so you grab your keys and run to your car, barely remembering to arm the alarm for the house before pulling out of the driveway like a madman and setting course for the coffee shop. You arrive with three minutes to spare and see John already sitting at a table, playing nervously with a sugar packet. It makes you laugh. He looks so alone and worried, and the other coffee drinkers in there can tell he's waiting for someone. Might as well play this a little, since you recognize most of those people from the multiple album signings you've done. And so, with out another thought, you straighten your back and stride into the coffee heading straight for John. He looks up just as you close in on him and press his back to the wall before placing a very showy kiss to his lips in front of everyone. You hear a mug drop and break and when your finished, John is bright red with you still hanging over him and you can hear the excited, angry whispers of fans; male and female alike. Acting like nothing happened, you take the booth across from John and he sputters before narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What?" He can't see your eyes, but he knows that you have a look of mischief in them so he starts tapping his foot.

"You know exactly what. And that is exactly what we need to talk about." He sounds genuinely pissed, but you know better than that. You can see it in his eyes. He actually enjoyed that.

"Doesn't seem like there's much to talk about. You liked it. I liked it. Why don't we become an item?" You reply, smirking at him. It irritates him when you do that, so that's why it keeps finding it's way to your face.

"As much as i would love to, _Dave_ , I don't have time for a relationship. I'm finishing my last year of college hear and then i'm out. Gone for good, back off to Washington. I have a year to finish my studies, so you best just forget about me." His tone is sarcastic, but there is also truth behind those words. And it surprises you when you feel your chest contract painfully. He's leaving. In a year. Just like that? You must have let some emotion slip, because you see his anger fade away to be replaced by surprise and sympathy. You stand up just as the waitress gets there and you ignore Johns protests as you turn on your heel and start walking away. You better prepare yourself for his absence now by just forgetting it all and walking away. Just like he was going to do in a year. Your key is barely in the door when you're tackled from behind into the ground. This was a dangerous spot to be in, but apparently your attacker didn't care. You look up into the very blue eyes of John.

"What do you want? I will call for help, _John_ , and it won't be just the fans that try to maul you." He visibly winces at the lack of emotion in your voice before squaring his shoulders and looking you straight in the eye. It makes you uncomfortable that he knows where to look, even through your shades.

"What does it look like I want?" He snaps before leaning in and, hesitantly, kissing you. You don't even have to think twice. A hand locks into thick black hair, while a gentler one tugs at your own blonde locks. Your on your back on the pavement with John nested safely in-between your knees, giving you a run for your money with those soft lips of his and you don't even notice the crowd growing. Until, that is, one of the people recognizes you and with a snarl that's almost inhuman, marches forward and rips John off of you by the hem of his shirt. Before you can say anything, there's a loud _crack_ and John lets out a yelp of pain. You can see the blood trickling down his chin, the source is a very deep gash on his lip where his teeth must have cut in. You're on your feet in only a seconds time, and your fist connects with the nose of John's assailant and they cry out, dropping him. You know that, had you been anyone else, the cops would have been called. Instead, the idiot with the now broken nose glares at john one last time before stalking away. Helping John to his feet, you notice that the cut is still bleeding. He gets in the car without protest and you drive him to the hospital. He needs five stitches, and it turns out that you fractured one of your knuckles. After you get your cast on, you realize that there will be no driving for you. John has a licence, so you give him the keys. He looks frightened for a moment before he catches sight of your hand again. He gives in and you both get in the car, this time with you in the passengers seat, and John drives you back to your house. Since he doesn't want to steal your car for the day, he goes in with you. Since you don't want to rip the stitches from his lip, you give him a kiss to the corner of his mouth and he whines.

"Dave, you can't just do that. You can't just leave me wanting more. Split lip or not, I want a real kiss." He's actually pouting right now. Like full out bottom lip puffed out, not do to swelling of course, and just the right look in his eye. Your almost tempted to give in. Almost.

"No can do, John. Sorry bro. not until the stitches are out." He groans at that and you have to refrain from laughing. It seems like you've made some progress. You can tell he's not exactly excepting of the fact that he's in love with you yet, but he'll get there. For now, you go into the huge entertainment room and flick on a TV, popping in a movie. Once you're all settled, you realize that John is staring around with amazement. He catches you looking at him and the tips of ears turn red.

"It's certainly a nice addition to the house." He mumbles in embarrassment before coming to sit on the opposite end of the couch from you. Which is quite to much space between you. Little does he know that it's a scary movie. He'll be in your side before the nights over, you think. Pressing play on the remote, you call for Sara, your chef, and tell her to make up some popcorn and sodas. She looks at john and you shake your head, mouthing to her that he'll be over with you in a few moments. She nods and winks, going back to the kitchen. You can't help but keep a small smile from your face when the first scary part comes up and, as you predicted, John is closer to you. Another scary part goes by and he is sitting right next to you but not as close as you want. And so, you discreetly turn the volume up for the next part, and when it comes John all but plasters himself to your side, face buried in your chest. Instead of laughing like you wanted to, a smirk finds its way to your lips and you enjoy the rest of the movie with popcorn, soda, and a John using your chest as a pillow. It's probably comfy, since you're not overly buff. Granted you're not squishy, either, but you must be some sort of comfy since John doesn't move for the rest of the movie. Even after you turn down the volume.

He moves as soon as the movie is over, and that is to hit you upside the head before disappearing out of the room with a yawn. If he thinks your sleeping in the guest bedroom again, he's got another think coming. You fully plan on sleeping in your bed, whether he's in there or not. After you clean up everything, you head to your bedroom to find John fast asleep in your bed. He looks so peaceful, you almost don't want to disturb him. So, you don't. Instead, you strip down to your boxers and climb in on the other side. Once you're cuddled up next to him, you feel that he is also just in his boxers. It makes the moment all that much better, and you wish he was awake to experience it with you. Setting your shades on the nightstand next to you, you roll over to face him and pull him against your chest, falling asleep with your legs tangled in his and an arm slung across his chest. It was the best nights sleep you ever had.

==>Be John

You wake up exceedingly hot and on the brink of sweating at eight in the morning. The source of the insane heat quickly reveals itself when an arm tightens around your torso. You can tell it's Dave, since he was the only other one here with you. And much to your dismay, you're actually enjoying it. The feeling of warm, slightly calloused skin on your own typically cold smooth body felt nice. And the gentle sounds of breathing coming from behind you was actually lulling you back to sleep. But, you could not fall asleep again. You had to get up. Today was Sunday, and you had work to do. Well, that was the thought anyways. You end up slipping out of the warm embrace of Dave and tiptoeing to his shower. You figure out how to work it quickly, and soon enough you're sitting on the wooden bench that was placed in the shower, relaxing under the gentle stream of hot water that was currently massaging your back. It was nice, but your mind keeps straying back to the feeling of Dave's embrace. In fact you can feel it again, caressing your shoulders, your arms, and finally enveloping your torso. You close your eyes and hum, leaning into the touch.

"Do you like that, John?" You almost jump out of your skin at the voice and whip around to see that Dave has gotten in with you. And the heat light is on again so you can't properly see his eye color. What is he hiding anyways? Ah, that's not the point! The point is why the hell is he in here? It would help to voice your question out loud.

"Dave! Why are you in here!?" You sound more exasperated than angry, and you find yourself leaning back against him anyways. One of his hands slips down your torso, coming to a stop just below your belly button. Your breath hitches.

"I wanted to shower, but I didn't want to take a cold shower. So, I joined with you. What's the problem? We're both guys." His voice holds a slightly seductive note and his finger tips graze the sensitive skin over your hip bones, causing a whimper to be drawn from you lips. You find yourself quickly falling into his hands, and you try to stop it.

"We both might be guys, but your a sick perv. How many people have you slept with, Dave? Hm? How many other guys have you done this same thing to?" Your voice is rising quickly, but you don't stop there. You're on your feet in a second, turning to face him and jabbing a finger into his chest. "I'm going home today. And you aren't going to hear from me, ever. This shouldn't even be happening, Dave. I'm not a-" You don't know whether to be offended or pleased when a pair of lips captures yours in a warm kiss. Even though he didn't want a kiss earlier because of the stitches, you weren't going to say anything now.

"Your body says otherwise, John. And I haven't done this to anybody, in fact you'd be shocked to know that i'm still clean." Dave was getting impatient, and you were getting scared. But that didn't stop him. Soon, you find yourself against the shower wall enjoying another kiss from Dave as his hands roam your body. He was still clean? He was still a...a virgin? But...how? He was so perfect and- a moan is drawn from your throat when he latches on to your neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Your body only weakens when his hands find your hip bones again, rubbing small circles onto them. He certainly found out what makes you tick quickly. You were ready to give in to him. And the thoughts were honestly ready to become words, but he had other plans. He pulls away suddenly and a small whine leaves your lips. A chuckle from him, and your being pushed down onto the bench while he climbs on to your lap, latching onto the other side of your neck. That spot also appears to be sensitive. What really breaks your concentration is the single role of his hips that sends shivers down your spine and heat starting to pool in your groin. Your will was slipping and he knew it if the rolling of his hips was anything to go by. He'd roll them then stop and repeat, and it was killing you. No matter how much you tried to convince yourself, there was no way in hell that you weren't attracted to this man.

"D-dave you ass." You hiss, gripping his shoulders and digging your fingers in. He chuckles, and the sound sends vibrations through your fingers, down your spine, and more heat into your groin.

"Tell me, John, can I do...this?" His voice is purring, low, and seductive while he plays with the sensitive skin that follows in a v-shape down to your dick. It makes your back arch and your fingers rake down his back. He takes that as encouragement and follows the v, brushing along the base with a feathery touch. The touch almost kills you.

"God, yes nngh~" You almost tell him to continue, to go further, when his hands disappear altogether and he's suddenly off of you. You open your eyes to see a smirk of triumph on his face and you heat up. That ass was just teasing you! You scowl at him before getting out, toweling yourself dry and getting dressed. It's hard to get dressed with a painful arousal, but you manage it and then your gone, stomping out the door to first the bathroom then the house all together. You ignore his calls after you, and you start walking home. You don't even realize that your being followed until your hit in the back of the head with something hard. You don't even get a moments thought in before your out cold. Your name is John Egbert, and you have just been kidnapped after angrily leaving some douche celebrities house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like every single commercial that i heard on Spotify while writing this had to do with condoms...coincidence? I think not. It knows what i have planned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you lovely beings you I have finally gotten my motivation to write returned so...here it is.

When you come to, you can feel a dull throbbing in your head, right in the back. You groan, cracking your eyes open. The first thing you're aware of is the painfully bright light glaring at you from the ceiling. When you try to reach up and block it out, the second problem is brought to your attention. Your hands are tied rather painfully behind your back to whatever chair you're sitting on.  
  
"Sh, he's waking up!" You can hear a...rather feminine voice from somewhere to your right. Or maybe it's in front of you. You don't really know, nor do you feel like concentrating.  
  
"Have a ncie nap, you little thief?" Another voice sounds, definitely to your left and you flinch away from it, squinting a bit.  
  
"What are you talking about? What...what did I steal? What's going on here?" You ask groggily, words a little slurred as your brain tries to re-gather itself. A few giggles can be heard. Three. There has to be atleast three. You shake your head, blinking a bit and trying to wake up a little quicker.  
  
"You stole Dave from us, you little cretin." The first voice hisses. John just snorts, unable to believe this is happening right now.  
  
"You mean to tell me that this is all because he took an interest in me? Shouldn't that leave you ladies with a hint? He's gay, meaning he won't even cast a glance your way." You mutter, head finally clearing enough for you to see properly. You kind of wish it hadn't though. The three girls in front of you were the kind that you typically avoided at all costs. The fake, cliquey, dumb bimboes who chased after guys that they know they would never have a chance with. You sigh, shaking your head. 

" _Excuse_ me?" The blonde one snorted, raising an eyebrow at you. "He is not, nor will he ever be, gay. He was just messing with you." She's seething now, and you have to stifle a laugh. Honestly, how dumb can one person be?

"If you must insist on believing that, atleast get the facts right. I was leaving his house because he was coming on to me in the shower. Meaning I've seen him naked, and he's seen me naked and he's liked what he's seen." You say it slowly as if  you're talking to a bunch of third graders. Which you might as well be from the looks on their faces. They all had matching disgusted faces.

"You are such a little  _pervert_!" The brunnete squealed, scooting back a bit. You just roll your eyes and glare at the blonde.

"Do you plan on letting me go anytime soon?" You ask boredly. She just glares right back.

"Not until we have what's rightfully ours." She huffs, crossing her arms all snootily. You want to smack the dumb right out of her, but unfortunately your hands are still behind your back. The only person in the room who looks uninterested is the redhead sitting behind the two main chicks. You groan and let your head rest back.

"Welp. Looks like I'm never getting out of here." You sigh dramatically. You feel a sharp sting across your cheek and you yelp, looking up with wide eyes. "Did...did you just  _slap_ me?" You ask, a tone of incredulation in your voice. The blonde one just giggles.

"Yes, because with that tone we may never let you out." She winks and than stands, leaving. Like some sort of horrible parody on the movie Mean Girls, the other two give you this weird look before following her out. And than you start thinking. And thinking. And thinking. What else can you do? You decide to look around, and you realize your in one of their bedrooms. Probably. Everything is a disgusting shade of pink. You shudder and stare at the door again, willing someone to come back. And eventually, someone does. It's the redhead. 

"Sorry about them. They're...well, a little obsessed with Dave. I mean, I am too but I never wanted them to go as far as kidnapping someone." She smiles nervously and you sigh, relaxing a bit. She appeared to be semi-normal. "Oh, here. Have some food." She smiles, holding a bowl of stew to your lips and tilting it a bit. After a few tries of messy spills, you two finally get into a normal pattern where she isn't dumping hot soup down your front. 

"Thanks. I guess. I'm still not friendly towards the whole idea of being tied up but you seem nice enough." You yawn, resting your head back a bit. 

"Yeah, sorry. Sarah was just worried that you'd over power us or something if we left you untied." She giggles again and you wish she'd leave. You were tired and your headache was coming back. "Well, I'll leave you alone for the night. You seem tired." She pats your shoulder and leaves, shutting the light off as she does so. You manage to relax and find a comfortable sitting position, resting your head back and closing your eyes. It feels like you've hardly slept for ten minutes when you hear some shouting and, eventually, a police siren. It startles you awake, and even though you're dead tired you still manage to register that someone is calling your name through the door. 

"I'm in here!" You call, hearing someone start to knock at the door. Or, wait. That was to heavy to be knocking. That was more like kicking. You grin. Dave. You could just feel it. And, sure enough, when the door gives the blonde is standing there looking rather harried. He runs over to you and kneels behind you, starting to untie the knots. "How'd you know I was here?" You breathe, craning your neck to look down at him. He looks up and smirks a bit.

"Sadly, John, this isn't the first time these girls have done this. And this time, I have enough proof to put a restraining order on them and put them in jail for a few days." He finishes untying you and you sigh with relief when you can move your arms back to your sides.

"Really? Wow. Crazy. Well, thanks for saving me but I think I'm going to go home now." You murmur, pushing past him and heading to the door. 

"John, stop. Let me atleast walk you home. Do you really want to walk home alone?" Dave asks, placing a hand on your shoulder. You turn a light shade of red. 

"I'd rather not walk home with you. But I guess I'll take you up on your offer. I guess I'd rather not get kidnapped again." You mutter, shrugging his hand off and starting to walk again. He starts following you. When you get outside, you see his car. With a sigh, you get in. It would have been a pretty far walk anyways. He gets in and buckles, telling you to do the same. You do. He starts driving, staying mostly silent. 

"Here, let me take you out to dinner." He turns onto a main road and you whine, complaining.

"Dude, this is the shit that's causing me to get kidnapped. Hanging out with you." You whine, crossing your arms. He sighs, turning down another side road and heading in the direction of his house. You give in, deciding that you're not going to get out of this.

"It's going to be alright, John. I won't let anyone kidnap you anymore." Dave mutters, and you're half tempted to believe him. You still turn away with a sigh and watch the buildings as they pass until they turn into trees as Dave drives up his driveway. You decide to cut him a little slack, but not much.

"Alright, fine." You mutter, cossing your arms and getting out of the car without a word to say on the matter. You really just don't want to talk to him right now. You still find yourself walking into his house and making yourself comfortable on his couch. He follows shortly after, shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. Oh joy, looks like Mr. Bigshot was cooking tonight. You stand and follow, not wanting him to burn his precious mansion down. When you trudge into the kitchen, you're surpised to see that he appears to actually know what he's doing. So, you lean against the counter to just...watch him. It was rather interesting, if you did say so yourself. Watching him cook, anyways. He was skilled, almost like you. Almost. There were a few slip ups here and there. With a sigh, you start to help him. Might as well do something beside sit there. He was making some sort of stir fry, and you busied yourself with the desert. Despite hating it when your dad bakes, you knew how to make a few sweets that didn't make you gag. 

"Thanks for coming back with me, John." He murmurs, sliding the finished food into the oven and turning it on low, presumibly to keep it warm. You're about to question his motives when he has you pinned against the counter, towering over you by a good five inches. You gulp, looking up at him. 

"I- uh- yeah..." You stammer, eyes wide and blinking. He chuckles, reaching up to stroke your face before kissing you. You stand dumbstruck for a few seconds and just as he gives up to pull away, you're locking your arms around his neck and pulling him close, kissing him back with a slight neediness. You can feel his surprise against your lips when he gasps quietly, but he's still kissing back. And that's how you two spend the better part of thirty seconds. Lip-locked against the counter with dinner forgotten. It's still forgotten when you two make your way to the couch, kissing at eachothers faces and necks when available. He finally gets you down on the couch and he's over you in a second, capturing your lips with his again. And you let him. Why? Because Dave Strider tastes like strawberries, your favorite fruit. He nips at your lip and you open your mouth to protest but that doesn't last long because he's twining his tongue with yours, deepening the kiss effectively. You're name is John Egbert, and you are in absolute heaven.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When John pretty much gives you permission to kiss him, you take advantage of it. You currently have him pinned to the couch, tongue practically down his throat while you kiss. It's heated and sloppy, something you never thought you'd find yourself doing with John. And you can't complain. Especially when his hands trail up your shirt on their own accord. His finger  tips send little electrifying shocks across your skin, and you end up grinding down against him. This draws a gasp, and you pull away with a slight smirk. 

"You're playing with fire there, Egbert. Be careful about turning me on." You murmur, stroking his cheek before kissing him softly. He chuckles under your lips, and you lift up to glance down at him. 

"Dave, I thought I was going to be there for a while. Honestly. I was just...terrified. I'm glad that you saved me. Honestly. I feel like I owe you something for that." He smiles sheepishly and you chuckle. You give him a quick kiss.

"It's okay, John. You don't owe me anything. Honestly." You murmur, nuzzling into him and kissing his cheek softly. He sighs a bit, shrugging and cuddling you. You smile and shift a bit, sitting up. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's a little late." You yawn, stretching. Standing up, you pull John with you and start heading for your bedroom, honestly feeling a little tired. It's not until you start stripping that you realize John is just standing there like a blushing bride. "Oh, wait, man not like that. I'm honestly just a little tired." You mutter, handing him a pair of pajamas before getting dressed in your own and getting in bed. You pat the spot next to you and smile up at him. You notice him swallow thickly and nod, starting to get undressed. Soon enough, he's laying in bed next to you in pajamas. You smile softly, patting his hair. 

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Dave." He giggles, rolling onto his side to face you and patting your cheek. "Well I'm going to go to sleep now." He smiles, kissing your cheek before putting his glasses on the night table and snuggling into his pillow. He's out cold within five minutes. You watch him for a few more minutes before kissing his temple, taking your shades off and setting them aside before making one with your own pillow and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! and ps, my tumblr is temporalSorceress. Not much of my own stuff is up there because i'm a shitty artist and only have one good fanfiction but if you sends me stuffs i'll love you forevers~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go guys. Here's another chapter for ya. Sorry it's been so long. I've just been so busy with school and what not. I sincerely apologize for the small hiatus. ;-; without further ado, chapter 5.

==> Be John

 

A loud, ear piercing ringing noise is the first thing that John is aware of as he's dragged from sleep by the smell of thick smoke and that god awful noise.

 

"Dave?" He groans, sitting up and looking at the sleeping form next to him. He freezes. Smoke. Alarm. Ah hell. He shakes Dave almost violently, nearly pushing him out of the bed as the blonde starts to stir.

 

"What the hell is goin on?" His voice is sleep filled and John pauses for all of three seconds to admire how sexy it sounds. He shakes his head quickly, grabbing his glasses and phone. 

 

"You left the food in the oven last night you idiot. And now, the kitchen is probably on fire." He whines, pushing Dave towards the door. Sure enough, there were bright orange flames just barely visible from the kitchen. John didn't think twice, pushing Dave towards the exit and calling 9-1-1. Dave just appeared dazed, watching smoke fill his house. They waited a safe distance from the house as the fire truck pulled in. In the end, only the kitchen and part of the living room were damaged. They were told not to enter the house for a few days to give the smoke a chanace to clear out. Dave sighs, rubbing his face. 

 

"Great. Just great. Where the hell am I supposed to go now?" He groans, leaning against John. John just sighs, running his fingers through his own hair before turning to look at Dave. 

 

"Look, I'll...I'll let you stay with me for a few days alright?" He grumbles, looking away. Dave's face lights up and he nods enthusiastically. 

 

"Sounds great dude. Thanks." He ruffles John's hair who protests with a squeak. 

 

"Alright alright. Stop touching my hair." He whines, batting his hand away before sighing. He starts leading Dave to his car, holding his hand out for the keys. After a few seconds of Dave glaring at John, he reluctantly hands them over. 

 

"Don't crash it or i'm going to kill you." He mutters, getting in on the passenger side. John rolls his eyes, getting in and starting the car. He was a little excited to be driving daves car, if he were to be honest. He pulls out of the driveway, heading towards his little one-bedroom apartment that was conveniently located next to his school. He pulls into the parking lot, shutting the car off but not moving to get out yet.

 

"It's only got one room in it, but the couch isn't too bad so I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks up, confused when Dave starts cracking up. "H-hey no need to laugh at me!" John hits him, turning to look away with a huff.

 

"I'm not laughing at you John. I'm laughing because you honestly think i'm going to take the bed and let you sleep on some shitty couch in your own apartment. Really dude?" He laughs some more, rubbing his face and exhaling a few times to try and calm down. John's face is a bit red. 

 

"Well yeah. I'm just trying to be nice." He opens the door and gets out, shutting it before stalking up to his apartment. He hears Dave follow after him quickly but he doesn't really pay attention to it until he gets to his apartment door, key in the lock. "Don't touch anything and don't screw anything up." He mutters, unlocking the door and pushing it open. His apartment was covered in movie posters and action figures, cup of noodle packages cluttered on the trash that he had failed to remember to take out. 

 

"Sorry it's a bit messy." He blushes a bit. "I haven't really had time to clean it between schooling and getting stuck with you." He snorts, watching Dave carefully. Dave appears to be trying not to laugh at something. "What? What is it?" He whines, looking around his place that might be embarassing. 

 

"Dude, seriously?  You have got to have the worst taste in movies ever." He starts laughing and John turns red, looking away. 

 

"O-oh." He mumbles, kicking a box out of the way. "Sorry." He offers, going to the linen cabinet to get sheets and a pillow out for Dave. He dumps them on the couch before going to his room to sulk. He just...didn't know why that had hurt him so much. It wasn't like he cared what Dave though, right? Yeah. He couldn't, anyways. He looks at the dusty keyboard in the corner of his room and sighs, getting up and walking over to it. He grabs an old shirt and dusts the thing off, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he looks at it. It wasn't like his grand piano, but it was something. He makes sure his door is shut before turning the piano on and taking a seat. With the volume nearly off, he starts playing a rather haunting piece. One that he had learned at a young age. He was so focused on his music that he didn't realize that his door had opened and a very intrigued blonde was leaning against his doorway. Dave managed to get right behind John, peering over his shoulder before he said anything.

 

"Dude. You never said you could play." Dave murmurs, right next to Johns ear. John jolts, drawing in a sharp breath and nearly hitting Dave, who just appears amused.

 

" _Dude._ Not cool." John protests, hitting Dave again. Dave just snorts a bit, pulling johns desk chair up to sit in. 

 

"Sorry. I heard something when I walked by your room and I got curious." He shrugs, looking at the piano again. "I always wanted to play piano, but my hands are much more suited to the turntables." He chuckles, mimicking his actions in front of him. John just nods a bit, still a little red from getting startled so easily and from Dave hearing him play like that. "I should have guessed you were a piano player. Your hands are dainty enough for it." He chuckles, picking up Johns wrist and flatening his fingers out. John blushes darker at that and jerks his hand back, tucking both hands between his legs with a huff.

 

"Can you just...get out of my room Dave?" He whines, turning to fully face the blonde. He was pouting and he knew it but he really didn't want the blonde in his room anymore.   
  


"Nope." Before John has time to react, Dave's lips are pressed warm and gentle against his own. He squeaks, hands moving up to push the blonde off but instead, they curl in the material of his jacket and pull him closer. His body kisses Dave back softly until John regains control, in which he pushes him off and blushes furiously. 

 

"GET OUT!" He yelps but ends up running out himself, slamming the door shut and making a break for the front door. He's not even halfway down the hall when he's tackled from behind and pinned to the ground, grunting and kicking. "Get off of me you pervert dude what the hell go AWAY!" He yelps, finding himself trapped under a very baffled looking Strider.

 

"Woah, John, dude calm down. I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." He promises quickly but John just shakes his head quickly.

 

"No no no I was stupid to let you in after the shower I should have  _known_ that this was going to happen again." He whines. Dave just presses his hand over John's mouth, ignoring the raven haired boy's attempts to lick his palm. 

 

"Look, you have my word that I won't touch you again without consent okay? I swear, just please don't kick me out." He pleads, frowning just a tad. John sighs, giving in and nodding slightly. "Fine. But my room is off limits from now on okay? You're not allowed to step foot in there or even stick your nose in there. Got it?" He glares up at him. Dave just nods, hesitantly letting him up. As soon as John's up, he punches dave across the cheek. Hard enough to leave a mark for sure. Dave recoils, holding his face and groaning a bit. 

 

"That's for kissing me, asshole." John grumbles, heading into his apartment. Dave follows, rubbing his sore cheek. 

 

"Yeah, I deserved that one." He sighs, moving his jaw a bit before shutting the door behind him. "Nice arm, though." He compliments, plopping down onto the couch and sprawling. John glares at him before going to the kitchen, looking in the fridge. Well, he had a thing of beer in there and he could always order chinese food or something. He shrugs a bit, poking his head out of the doorframe, looking at the back of Dave's head. 

 

"Want chinese food?" He calls, picking up a takeout menu and his phone. Dave turns to look at him and nods once.

 

"Sure, order me some orange chicken." He turns back to the tv, channel surfing. John chuckles, nodding and callling the local chinese place. He orders a thing of orange chicken and a thing of sweet and sour chicken before picking his two sides. Egg drop soup and crab and cheese wantons. He nods, thanking them and hanging up. He grabs two beers from the fridge and heads back out, dropping one on Dave's lap before sitting next to him. He cracks his open and takes a sip before stealing the remote, turning it to netflix. 

 

"So, what do you want to watch?" He turns to Dave with a smile. Dave just shrugs. 

 

"Nothing that has Nicholas Cage in it." He chuckles. John just pokes his tongue out before turning on some random action movie. Time goes on, and they get their food and eat and John has one to many beers and, before the nights over, he's completely drunk. A giggling, happy drunk that won't leave Dave alone. 

 

"Come on Daaaave. Stop being a shtick in the mud." He slurrs, prodding at the blonde's shoulder. He had a nice shade of pink on his cheeks and his blue eyes seemed even bluer with how glossy they were. Dave just rolls his eyes, looking down at his drunken companion. 

 

"Fine Egbert. But don't say I didn't warn you." He shrugs, turning to face him. "Dare." He quirks an eyebrow. Two person Truth or Dare. That's what they were playing at the moment thanks to Johns insistence. John's next words, however, shock Dave quite a bit.

 

"I dare you to kiss me. Right here." John hums, tapping his lips. He bursts into a fit of giggles after he speaks. Dave quirks an eyebrow. 

 

"Wait. Seriously? Like, I won't get clocked in the jaw again if I kiss you?" He raises his eyebrows. No, bad Dave. That is not a thing you should even be considering. He knew how drunk John was. But he found himself leaning in at the raven-haired boys request and kissing him hesitantly. Just a quick one before he pulls back. He didn't want to get to far into it. John just huffs. 

 

"Your turn." He hums, sitting back as if lost in a daze. Dave would doubt it. "Dare." John adds, giggling again. Dave just rolls his eyes. 

 

"I dare you to-"

 

"Wait no truth." John interrupts, smirking a bit. Dave just rolls his eyes. 

 

"Alright, alright. Who was your first date?" He tilts his head. John just blushes a bit, looking at the floor. 

 

"I haven't really had any dates, to be honest. Just...I don't even know what they were." He frowns, making dave feel bad until John perks up again. "But that's okay. I didn't have time for girlsh anywaysh." He giggles a bit, looking at Dave expectantly. Right. 

 

"Dare." Dave hums a bit. If he thought the kiss threw him off gaurd, John's next request blew him out of the water. 

 

"I dare you to put on your best strip tease for me." John gives a big old goofy grin and Dave actually feels his face heat up. 

 

"What? Come on dude. What's the alternative dare?" He whines. John gives a devious smirk. 

 

"Let me undress you myshelf." He hums, leaning towards Dave with a  _very_ suggestive smirk. Dave coughs a bit. 

 

"Right." He stands up, pulling his hoodie off before turning on some music to...strip to. He shakes his head, moving with the beat and pulling his shirt off slowly. John was entrapped by the little show he was getting. Dave was kind of hoping that when he got to his boxers, John would tell him to stop and blush or some dorky shit but when he motioned eagerly for Dave to go on, Dave couldn't help but go with it. When Dave was...lacking clothes he sat back down, a little flushed. "Will you stop staring at me John? It's really uncomfortable." He huffs. 

 

"No." John protests stubbornly. Dave quirks an eyebrow.

 

"And why not?" He leans towards him. John just giggles.

 

"Has anyone told you how good of a body you have?" He hums, crawling towards Dave. Dave backs up a bit. 

 

"Plenty of times." He mutters, biting his lip. John puts a hand on Dave's chest and pushes him back, falling on top of him with a giggle. He doesn't speak, just kisses Dave rather sloppily. Dave does his best to resist, but one slip of John's hand has Dave kissing him back rather eagerly, tossed into a drunken, lusty haze. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as you may have noticed my writing style has changed a wee bit. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll change it back. This is just more natural for me.  
> *EDIT* Okay guys I really need your help on this. I'm trying to save money for a once in a life time trip to Europe and I'm going to open a small-windowed commission frame. If you would like me to write something for you, let me know. Any small donation will help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I apologize for the delayed chapter but I had some work to get done before I could officially go on break. Anyways, here's chapter 6!

John was woken up by the sharp pounding of someone at his door. He groans, rubbing his head and starting to get up. He was quickly pulled back down and he was really confused until he fumbled around for his glasses and managed to get them on. When he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and looked at his current situation, his stomach dropped. He had one hell of hangover, and was laying on the couch with a  _very_ naked Dave Strider. He swallows thickly and starts to detangle himself. He manages to get off the couch and his worst suspicions are confirmed when he realizes his own pants were no where to be found. The knocking comes again and John swears, grabbing the sheets from under Dave and wrapping them around himself before he heads to the door and cracks it open.   
  
"Hi John!" His sisters overly-cheery voice breaks his ear drums and he groans, resting against the door frame.   
  
"Jade, now's not the best of times..." He comments casually. He watches as the wheels start to turn in her head and she suddenly squeals, pulling her bother into a tight hug, making him nearly drop the sheets. He scrabbles to keep them over his form, huffing and eventually pushing away from Jade.   
  
"Who's the lucky lady? Is she still here?" Jade grins, trying to peer over John's shoulder. John just blocks her way and shakes his head.   
  
"No, no. They left already. Go on Jade, I need to make coffee and take a shower. A really, really hot shower." He feels his embarrassment rise and he turns a light shade of pink from head to toe almost. Once that asshole woke up, John was going to-  
  
"John, what's with all the noise?" A very sleepy, husky,  ~~sexy~~ , voice sounds from behind John and he buries his face in the sheets as his sister looks at the undoubtedly naked blonde behind John.  Her eyes go wide and she gasps before squealing again. God she had to stop doing that, it was making John want to bash his head against the door frame and knock himself out.   
  
"I CALLED IT! I SO TOTALLY CALLED IT!" She laughs, pushing John back against Dave. "Have fun you two~!" She shuts the door and John can hear her skipping down the hallway. He groans, turning to face Dave who atleast had the decency to put on a pair of boxers before opening the door. John gives him a look and Dave rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.   
  
"Look, about last night...I tried to stop you. You'd gotten drunk and made me strip for you and when you started to kiss me I tried to push you off but your hand slipped and hey, I'm all for respecting your dignity until you grope me." Dave holds his hands up. John just scoffs and pushes him back onto the couch.   
  
"I hate you. So so much right now." John groans, stalking away from him with the sheets still wrapped tightly around him. He gets to his room and gathers up a change of clothes for the day before heading to his bathroom. He triple-checks the door to make sure he locked it before he drops the sheet and inspects himself in the mirror after removing his shirt. He had one hell of a hickey on his neck, and a questionable sticky substance on his torso, but other than that and a few misplaced bruises nothing else seemed off. Maybe John was still a virgin. that though comforted him only slightly as he turned on the shower, letting only hot water run. He felt gross, he felt violated, and he felt ashamed. How the hell could he have gotten that drunk and let Dave do that to him? He sighs, shaking his head and climbing into the shower. The hot water only stung a little, but it felt good. He washes his hair and scrubs his body until he was red from a combination of scrubbing and the hot water. He'd found a bite mark on the inside of his thigh and he wondered how the hell that hadn't made him snap out of it since it hurt to even touch this morning. He rinses off and just stands under the water for a while. His peace and quiet was ruined, unfortunately, by Dave's insistent knocking on the door.   
  
"John, hurry up. I have to piss and I want to be able to shower too." Dave's voice comes muffled through the door and the steam and John just bites his lip, shaking his head quickly.   
  
"Idiot." John muttered under his breath, turning the water off and getting out of the shower. He looks at himself the mirror and shakes his head again before drying off and dressing. He brushes his teeth and combs out his hair before wiping the condensation off of his glasses and putting them on. He had classes today. He wondered briefly if he could trust Dave to be alone in his apartment for that long but he brushed the thought off immediately. He opens the door and ignores Dave as he walks straight to his room, shutting the door and sinking gratefully down onto his desk chair. He'd go job hunting today after class and maybe pick up a few groceries. He nods, liking that idea as he pulls his laptop up and turns it on, waiting for the old thing to be fully awake before he opens his English essay and starts working on it. He's just finishing the conclusion when his alarm goes off. He jumps a little at the noise but saves his work and sends it to his professor before shoving his laptop into his school bag. He slips it over his shoulder and fixes his hair again before he leaves the room, heading to the kitchen to grab a fruit bar before he heads to the door.   
  
"Where you going?" Dave asks from the couch, glancing at the tv as he pauses the movie he was watching. John turns to look at him.   
  
"I'm going to class. I only have a year before I have to go back to Washington. I can't afford to miss any classes." John reminds him before leaving. 

* * *

After John left, Dave let his words sink in. A year? Washington? John hadn't mentioned that before. And, if he had, Dave obviously hadn't been paying attention. He sighs, rubbing his face. This made things a whole lot tougher, and opened an entirely new game. Dave planned on wooing his way into John's affections steadily but he could tell that wasn't going to happen now. He sighs, running a hand through his hair before he gets up, slipping his shoes on. He might as well do something good while John was at class. He checks to make sure he has his wallet and keys before he leaves John's apartment, thankful the boy hadn't taken his car without permission. Dave climbs into his car and starts it before heading to the local super-market. Grocery shopping was definitely a priority right now. He pulls his shades on once he parks and gets out of the car, looking around before heading inside. He didn't want anyone to flock him, but he knew that wish was futile. He grabbed a cart and started wandering around, picking up groceries here and there. He made sure to stock up on things, buying bulk when he could unless it was meat, since John didn't have a very big freezer. He thought he'd made it out scott free when he heard the whispers behind him. He turned his head and this teenage girl that was in line behind him squealed and tugged excitedly on her friends sleeve. They both started whispering excitedly and Dave rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, it's not polite to whisper and stare." He grunts, getting slight enjoyment out of the shock on their faces as if they didn't think he'd actually been paying attention even though he was staring right at them. The shorter of the two, a little brunette with glasses and a few patches of acne walked up to Dave boldly.   
  
"Hi, Mr. Strider. My names Olivia and I've been one of your biggest fans from the beginning. I uh...I was wondering if you could sign my...my phone." She offers with a small blush, holding up her phone. The case was white, with nothing on it and it was relatively smooth. Dave wondered how long she'd been planning but shook the thought away, taking her phone. He takes a sharpie from his pants pocket and writes a little note to her on the case before signing his usual signature. He blows on it before handing it back, giving her a nod and getting back into line. It wasn't that he wasn't used to that kind of thing, he just didn't like not being able to go to the supermarket without some of his fan-base squealing and making a huge commotion about it. He sighs quietly, placing his items onto the conveyor belt and heading to the end. The cashier kept eyeing Dave and the blonde swore he could feel his skin crawl. Maybe it wasn't to late to hire that body guard after all. He hands the cashier his money and quickly grabs the change before taking his items and fleeing the store. Being a fan of someone was one thing. Being creepily obsessed was a whole new story. He shakes his head, packing the groceries into his car and taking the cart back to the cart return. He gets into his car and rests back for a moment, sighing heavily. He eventually sits up and starts his car, starting the drive back to John's house. He didn't know if he was going nuts or what was going on, but the cashier at the supermarket looked familiar...and very interested in Dave. He sighs, shaking his head and starting to carry the groceries up into the apartment, putting them away as he went. His hand was starting to bug him, so he figured he'd dig through John's medicine cabinet to find pain killers when he was done.

* * *

John sighs quietly once the professor releases the class, gathering his books and standing up. He'd recieved several questions about his split lip and the rumors that he personally knew Dave Strider, and he just shook his head and said that they'd mistaken him for someone else. A few girls looked disappointed. A few guys looked smug. He ignored their jibes as he walked out of the building, going to wait for his friend.

EB: Hey Jake.  
EB: Are you still planning on coming to pick me up?  
EB: It's to far to walk to downtown, and I need to find a job.

GT: Hey John!  
GT: Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes.

John puts his phone back into his pocket and sighs, waiting. He sees the familiar pick-up truck round the corner and he stands, gathering his things and waiting for Jake to pull up before he gets into the car. Jake has this big old goofy grin on his face and John get's a sinking feeling. 

"Jake...Why do you have that look on your face?" He asks cautiously. The bigger man just laughs, pulling out of the parking lot and starting to head downtown. 

"A certain someone told me you've been sleeping with a certain celebrity." He smirks. John just gapes at him with an open mouth. Jade  _didn't_ , did she? John groans, sinking down in his seat. Of course she would. She can't keep her mouth shut. John just sighs, looking out the window. 

"Well It's not true. I haven't been 'sleeping' with anyone. And I mean it, Jake. He's just staying at my apartment until he can go home." John mumbles, turning a light shade of pink. Jake just laughs, turns the radio on, and get's on the road that would take them straight to downtown. John had a feeling that things were about to get hectic. He decides to send Dave a few words.

EB: I need to have another word with you when I get home  
EB: And I do mean just a word  
EB: No kissing  
EB: No touching  
EB: Just talking.

He couldn't settle the uneasiness in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but i can promise that things are about to get good. As a friendly reminder I am doing commissions. http://writing-commissions.deviantart.com/journal/temporalSorceress-s-Commissions-Page-441932341 theres the link to my comissions page on DA, but you can leave your requests in the comments on this page if you would like to. My pricing is also on my commissions page. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
